dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Piccolo
' Piccolo' (ピッコロ''Pikkoro''?) is a fictional character from the Dragon Ball manga, authored by Akira Toriyama. Piccolo was first introduced as the reincarnation of the evil Piccolo Diamao in Chapter #167. The Tenkaichi Budokai Disturbance (波乱の天下一武道会''Haran no Tenkaichi Budōkai''?) first published in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine on April 4, 1988, making him a demon and archrival of the primary protagonist, Son Goku. However, it is later revealed that he is from the race of alien beings called Namekians. Piccolo is usually referred to as male, but as he is Namekian he is technically genderless. After Goku defeats Piccolo, Piccolo decides to team up with Goku and his friends in order to beat newer, more dangerous threats. He also trains Goku's first child Son Gohan, and they form a stronger bond. Overview Appearance When Piccolo Jr. as a teenager is introduced, he appears very tall, roughly the same as King Piccolo, but with a more solid facial structure (lacking the large cheek bones and a humanly-shaped nose), as well as slightly thinner and a bit shorter (though technically he doesn't appear as a full grown adult until Z). Piccolo Jr.'s outfit when he was small was a very similar outfit to the one King Piccolo was first seen wearing (being of the exact same color scheme in the Kanzenban covers of the original manga), and from the time he's a young adult onward he wears the same gi as King Piccolo but minus the chest symbol and the color scheme switched where his gi was dark purplish blue rather than dark pale blue, and his obi light pale blue rather than light purplish blue, and he wore a white turban and an extremely weighted cape along with it when not fighting seriously. As the series went on Piccolo Jr.'s outfit became more his own, and by the time he faced Frieza his gi lost whatever blue was in its color and gained more of a purple one, his neckline becoming more low-cut like Goku's outfit, minus Goku's own undershirt. In the manga and in many of the movies he wore a red obi rather than a sky blue one. Even though Piccolo Jr. discards his old symbol, he uses it once in the series when he made his pupil Gohan a uniform after his previous outfit was torn in a Great Ape transformation brought upon by a restored moon. In a single filler episode in the anime, Piccolo is seen wearing an old outfit of Goku, which he despised wearing, when both of them are forced to go to driving school by Goku's wife, Chi-Chi. Personality Piccolo is originally villainous, much like his father. When battling Goku in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, he shows almost no mercy and no regard for his opponent, breaking all of Goku's limbs while laughing. Despite this, when he and Goku team up to battle Raditz, Piccolo does begin to show more honor during battle, even commemorating Goku on his noble sacrifice. After he trains and befriends Goku's young son, Gohan, Piccolo's heart and motives quickly begin to change. During the battle with Nappa, Piccolo goes as far as to sacrifice his life to save Gohan, stating how his friendship and love had changed him forever. Upon his return during the battle with Frieza on Planet Namek and after fusing with the Namekian warrior Nail, Piccolo fights for the honor of his people and to save the innocent. Years later, during the Androids and Cell arc, Piccolo still does retain a bit of ruthlessness and cockiness, but once he fuses with Kami, all traces of evil and hate disappear, and Piccolo is completely reborn as a pure soul. Even after merging with Kami, Piccolo remains a loner, preferring to stand apart from others. He has little to say unless it involves battle, and doesn't seem to understand the concept of romance. (He often sees "mushy stuff" as disgusting). Biography Dragon Ball Battle with Goku After being punched through the chest and killed by Goku's Penetrate! attack, King Piccolo's last action was to spit out an egg containing his son and reincarnation Piccolo Jr, who was to avenge his death. Piccolo spent the next three years in intensive training, preparing himself for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament where he knew Goku would be a contestant, with the intent to kill him and realize his father's dream of taking over the world. After spending the three years training, a now physically teenage Piccolo entered the tournament using the alias, "Junior" ("Ma Junior" (マジュニア) in the Japanese manga and anime, with "Ma" meaning evil or demon). When the tournament started, Piccolo easily breezed past the preliminaries and into the finals. From there he first faced off against Goku's friend Krillin. Though Piccolo managed to beat him with relative ease, even believing at one point that he had killed the small warrior, Piccolo was surprised by Krillin's resilience. Krillin even managed to score a hit, but missed Piccolo using a Kamehameha blast. In their fight, Krillin eventually gave up, realising he could not beat Piccolo. His next match was against a powerful but nerdy human named Hero, whom Piccolo soon discovered was actually Kami, the good counterpart of Piccolo, in disguise by means of possessing a weak, everyday human. When Kami attempted to use a technique to seal Piccolo into a small container (one like the Electric Rice Cookerwhich was used to seal King Piccolo for centuries prior to his release), Piccolo surprised everyone by reflecting it and instead captured Kami. Piccolo then swallowed the bottle, making chances of freeing Kami seem very slim, since both he and Goku knew that the only way to get to Kami was to kill Piccolo, and if that happened, Kami would also die. Category:Namekian Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Movie Appearances Category:Characters who can fly Category:Character Category:Good Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Evil character Category:Z Fighters Category:Goku's Friend Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Dragon ball video games